


Lucky

by misswildfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko considers himself to be very lucky indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Zuko considers himself to be lucky. He survived the Agni Kai with his father, the scar on his face proof of that. He survived the subsequent banishment from his country, his home. For years he believed that the scar defined him, marked him. He felt angry, bitter and betrayed, continuously searching the world for the Avatar. It was a never ending, driving, burning need that kept him going; it was the only thing that kept him going. At the time, he wanted so badly to capture the Avatar and drag him back to his father, finally proving to him that he was worth something. His father would welcome him home; reward him for all his hard work. He feels lucky his plans never succeeded. He cannot imagine what the world would be like if his father’s plans had not been stopped. The chaos, the destruction, the loss of life, the world domination. He feels lucky that he was allowed to play a role in stopping his father that the Avatar and his friends gave him a second chance to prove himself, to make something of himself- something he realizes now was something his father never would have given him. 

The road to redemption for himself and for his nation, and his people has been a long one, but worthwhile. He considers himself lucky that he was given the opportunity to help rebuild his homeland. To make it stronger, better than before; to create a better world for not only the people of the Great Fire Nation but for the rest of the world, for those who live in the Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Rebuilding took much longer than he expected. During his banishment, his all consuming anger, rage and betrayal did not allow him to realize the sheer amount of damage that one hundred years of war had caused. He considers himself lucky that he was able to reform relationships with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, that they would be willing to trust a nation that had caused them so much pain. He feels lucky, but he also feels humbled.

Fire Lord Zuko stretches, allowing the muscles in his back to release the tension. He rolls over, allowing himself to watch his wife sleep. He felt lucky that someone such as she could ever love him. For all the good that he has done since the war ended, he cannot help but still feel guilt for how he acted, for what he did during that time. His gorgeous, loving wife loved him. It was something he cherished every day. He smiled softly, his hand brushing her soft hair from her face. He watched her as she slept, the early morning giving her a soft glow. His hand trailed down her side softly, gently, not wanting to wake her. He finally rested his hand on her stomach. She is very heavily pregnant with their first child, they are expecting soon and he cannot help but be scared, nervous and happy all at the same time. He leans down, pressing a small kiss on her cheek. “I love you Katara,” he whispers. Yes, he considers himself very lucky indeed.


End file.
